Sword Art Online: Old Friend to New Enemy
by jv1991
Summary: Keita committed suicide because of Kirito. Kirito had to live on his life. Meanwhile an enemy returns and has a plan for vengeance with some help...including Kirito's old friend who wants Kirigaya to be gone for killing his friends. DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters in this story and I do not own Sword Art Online.
1. Chapter 1: The Return

Sword Art Online Fanfic: Old Friend to New Enemy

Chapter 1:The Return

"You're a Beater! You had no right to be with us!" Keita said with a furious tone. Kirito just stood there with his head down. He felt so much guilt in him, he failed to his guild members. Keita just stood there, shocked that his friends were no longer here thanks to him.

Than...That's when the most tragic thing happened.

Keita climbed on the edge of the bridge. Kirito gasped, he then ran tried to reason with him, but it was too late. Keita than fall all the way into the far deep to the far ground.

Kirito just looked at the bottom until his body disappeared into the clouds. "What have I done?! I never wanted this to happen to all of you!" Kirito screamed in his head. He fell in his knees and bursted into tears.

While falling to his death, Keita closed his eyes and let his tears fall up. "Ducker, Tetsuo, Sasamaru, Sachi...I'm so sorry." Then everything went black.

Kirito had to live on, with the guilt in his heart. He promised to never let his arrogance get in the of his friends. He wished to die on that tragic day, but if he did, he wouldn't have gotten the best life he'd ever ask for. 2 years had passed since the SAO incident and Kirito went to the game to see his friends and go on a quest together.

Meanwhile a certain someone has plans for revenge. "Enjoy you life, Kirito. Once I get out, you will be sorry!" Said Sugou vowing revenge. He has planned this in case this ever happened. Just than his cell wall exploded into a hole.

"So Nobuyuki, do you have a plan on getting revenge on that kid who killed my brother?" Said the man in a black uniform. "Indeed, your brother, Kuradeel was a good man in my book. But before we do I need to get his memories to get into that world he is in now. Then I we join together to defeat Kirito once and for all!"

The man and Sugou past through the security and ran when they heard sirens. 'We need a secret hideout, one with a computer" said Suguo.

Decided to start a new Fanfic. I'll try to act that this story will make sense. Big fan of the series, please review and see you next time!


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

**_Chapter 2: The Plan_**

Sugou and his friend found an abandoned building which was perfect for them to begin discussing their plan in private.

"Well the news of your breakout is spreading like wildfire. What do we do?" Said the man

"We stay in here and begin our plan of vengeance on Kirito" said Sugou.

"I don't like this kid for what he did to my brother, because you told me that. Then again, he was the hero who freed a lot of people on the SAO incident."

"True, but he was the one who ruined my plans to rule the world I took. I am still Fairy King Oberon and I will restore those plans, that I swear! By the way, I didn't get your name the last time I saw you."

"My name is Alexander, Sugou"

"Well, Alexander, we have so much work to do." Sugou then walked to the computer and began search for Kirito's home address.

"So we're gonna break into this kid's house, copy some his memories on his Nervegear with a USB, get out with no trace of witness, and extract it to go into the world he and his friends are?"

"Exactly, and not we, **you**." "Great, so clever. The neighbors will never see a grown man sneaking into a house" Alexander said sarcastically.

"I was aware of that. You need to sneak in when no one is at the house. Which is at morning."

"Why?"

"Kirito and his sister go to school during morning, their mother goes earlier." "I hope you know what to your doing."

"Trust me, I know."

** At Kazuto's house:**

"Onii-chan! Don't forget to lock the door on the way out!" said Suguha.

"Yeah, Yeah. I got it." said Kazuto.

Sugu went without him. Kazuto hurried as he brung his bag of school work and got out of the front door...which he forgot to lock. Alexander saw him go and disappear in the distance. Alexander sneaked down to make sure no neighbors would see him. He grabbed the door handle, twisted it, and it opened the door.

"Stupid kid." said Alexander.

He then went to Kazuto's room and saw his nerve gear. He then used his computer and plugs the NerveGear cable into the computer output. He puts the USB in the computer also and begins to copy Kazuto's files into it. Once the uploading was completed, he put the NerveGear back to the shelf where it was, and quietly got out of the house, with no trace or witness.

**At the abandoned building/hideout:**

"Alright Sugou, I got the files right hear." said Alexander, as he handed Sugou the USB.

"Excellent, our mission is almost accomplished. Now we just search some his memories to see what's he been up to."

Sugou and Alexander saw Kirito's memories on the screen...

_"**My name is Klein. Maybe you can show me some moves?"**_

_** "I didn't get left out."**_

_** "That's way worse then a beta tester! Your a goddamn cheater!"**_

_** "Here's to the Moonlit Black Cats!"**_

_** "Thank you, Good bye."**_

_** "You're a Beater! You had no right to be with us!"**_

"Wow the kid had a pretty rough time there" said Alexander taking about the last two memories.

"Yes, but he did lie to them about his level. So technically it was his fault."

Sugou paused the video, which had a good view of the Moonlit Black Cats.

"This gives me an idea" said Sugou.

"What is it?" said Alexander.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough, Alexander" Sugou then chuckled, which was a sign of an evil plot about to be unveiled.

**Alright that was chapter 2. Slightly longer than 1, so please review on this chapter, and please don't be too harsh. This is my first fanfic.**

**Next: The Set Up**


	3. Chapter 3: The Set Up

**_Chapter 3: The Set Up_**

_** At the Abandoned building/Hideout:**_

"So, who's this Keita on the kid's memories?" said Alexander.

"He appears to have been a guild leader of "The Moonlit Black Cats". He is also close to the other members from being in a PC research club. He let Kirito join their guild when he rescued them from being killed." said Sugou.

"Man, then he committed suicide over his friend's deaths?"

"Sadly yes, such a tragedy. Kirito knew better then this. He was the cause of their deaths."

"Tough time for the kid."

"And he got over it. He is cold hearted."

"Yeah, but he still hangs out with those friends and hasn't betrayed them."

"Think Alexander, don't forget that he AND Titania we're the ones who killed your brother."

"Titania?"

"Or Asuna. She was supposed to be my wife. Now I don't care about her at the moment, all I want is vengeance."

Sugou examined the paused video which pictured Keita, from his head to his boots. He then, scanned the picture with a tool he programmed.

"What are doing, Sugou?" Alexander asked.

"I am about to recreate his avatar."

"You're bringing him back to life?!"

"Well, yes and no. I can only give him the memories from Kirito and there's no way I can find his NerveGear somewhere."

"Whoa, you're a genius."

"Thanks for the complement."

"So when do we go in?"

"We wait and Keita will follow our orders with training to beat Kirito and his friends."

"Do you think it will work out for him?"

"Of course, he will make a perfect apprentice." Sugou then laughed evilly, and Alexander joined along.

**_ Inside Sugou's computer program:_**

Inside the program was a person who's face was lying in the floor, in a white covered atmosphere. He then groaned in tiredness, opened his eyes, and tried to get up on his feet.

"W-What happened to m-me?"he said while he looked around.

"You're in my program, Keita."

Keita jumped from the voice he couldn't see who spoke of it.

"W-Who are you?! Where am I?!" Keita said frightened.

"Relax. I'm the one who can give you your life back."

"What?"

"You are Keita, leader of The Moonlit Black Cats and was betrayed by Kirito."

"Yes I am... Kirito." Keita said the beater's name in a dark tone.

"He took your friends away from you. You know what you must do."

"I-I hate him. But what can you do?"

"I will train you to became a powerful player to defeat the Beater once and for all."

Keita sighed and took a moment to think.

"I want him gone, but this seems wrong." Keita said.

"If you do as I instruct you to do, I will be able to bring your friends back."

"R-Really?"

"Yes, I swear. So, do we have a deal?"

"...Yeah."

"Excellent. You will be trained with various skills, then when you are ready, you and Kirito will a nice reunion."

"Sounds like a plan." Keita said.

"You will need a name to describe your new life. From this day forth, anyone you encounter will be sure to pronounce you're new username. Keita... The Superior Player!"

"Superior...I like it. When do we start?" said Keita.

"Now." said Sugou.

** I will begin writing chapter 4, which will actually be what Kirito and his friends are doing while Sugou and his friends are planning. Please review and stay tuned for future chapters.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Meeting

Chapter 4: The Meeting

Kazuto, along with Suguha and Asuna, walked into Dicey Café, where they were requested to come for a meeting.

"Hey Agil, what's up? said Kazuto

"Hey Kirito. We need tell you guys this." said Agil, in a serious tone.

In the room was also Rikka, Klein, and Keiko.

"What's wrong?" said Kazuto.

Agil took a moment of silence and said, "It's Sugou...he broke out of jail."

Everyone in the room gasped. Kazuto was shocked along with Asuna and Sugu.

"When?"

"Last night. He had help too." said Agil.

Kazuto looked at Asuna and saw horror in her eyes. He placed a kiss in her forehead.

"Don't worry, it's going to be okay. Everybody listen."

Everybody looked at Kazuto with concern.

"I know this is bad, but don't worry, he can't get us as long as we stay away from any danger he commits. We must be aware of what surrounds us anywhere. Understand everyone?" said Kazuto with serious tone.

Everybody nodded, agreeing to stay safe. Kazuto looked at everybody and said,

"I just don't want any of you hurt."

"Onii-Chan, don't worry. We promise to be careful, right guys?" said Sugu.

Everybody then yelled,

"Yeah!"

"Okay good." said Kazuto.

He looked at Asuna again and hold hands with her, smiling.

"Everything is going to be alright." said Kazuto in his thought.

**At Kazuto's home:**

Kazuto and Suguha were cooking dinner in the kitchen.

"Wait Onii-Chan! I'll cook the meat, you cut the vegetables." said Sugu.

"What? I can handle it." said Kazuto.

"The last time you did it, it was catching fire!"

"That was an accident!"

"Still, the last we need Mom to see is a burned house." said Sugu.

"Okay, whatever." said Kazuto.

Just when they finished cooking dinner, Midori came in.

"Hi Suguha, Kazuto." said Midori.

"Hi Mom." both Kazuto and Suguha said.

"How was work? " said Kazuto

"It was alright, but I get so tired every time." said Midori and then yawned.

The three sat down at the dinner table and began to eat. While they were enjoying their meal they had a conversation.

"So Onii-Chan, are you going to ALO tonight? said Suguha.

"Yeah, I have a lot more time to fight bosses and spend time with Yui." said Kazuto.

"Just don't spend too much time on that game. You may be in another world, but in the real world you have a lot of homework, mister." said Midori.

"I know Mom. Don't worry, I promise I will get good grades...as soon as I know what the work means." said Kazuto.

"I could help with that, you know." said Suguha.

"That's okay Sis, I got it." Kazuto said as he finished eating. "Thanks for the meal. I'll be in my room."

Suguha and Midori looked at Kazuto as he walked upstairs. Midori looked worriedly.

"What's wrong mom?" said Suguha.

"...It's just that he keeps going into that game with that NerveGear. I know he has a friends and a daughter there, he told me. But I'm so worried and scared that he'll get in danger like last time. I just can't handle that situation anymore. I want him to have a brighter future, go to college, get married, and have a family. He's grown up so fast." said Midori as she looked down.

Suguha walked to her mother and sat in a seat next to her.

"I know you're worried about Onii-Chan, but he gets things done right."

"But by maybe killing them?!" yelled Midori, which made Suguha jump.

"...I'm sorry Sugu. It's just that when his real mother, my sister, came in that door, holding him, she wanted me to take care of him and only have a future like his father, that is what I was afraid of."

"W-What?" said Suguha.

"N-Nothing, um, I'll clean the dishes Sugu, you can go play in the game."

Suguha went to her room, still a little curious about what her mother said about her uncle. She then put her AmuSphere and entered the game.

**Alright, that was Chapter 4. Chapter 5 will be about Kirito and all of his friends in the game. Sorry for the slow update. I also wanted to thank user for sending me an OC, that could be useful for future chapters. It be very appreciative for you to please send me a message about this story, OC or a review. AND if you keep scrolling down, you will be presented with a sneak peek of the future chapters of this story (like a trailer of a movie). So please read and enjoy!**

_**It's been 2 years since the SAO incident. I had a rough, but yet amazing life. I've met the love of my life, I met new friends, and I got closer to my family than before. Life was alright...but there's still one thing that still haunts me...my past.**_

The scene is Kirito looking in the sky laying in the grass, relaxing.

_**My name is Kirigaya Kazuto. I am the beater that save many lives...but not all of them.**_

The scene jumps to Kazuto awoken up after a nightmare occurred, panting and sweating.

**I vowed to never speak of them because if I did, the pain and guilt would come back...and It did.**

The scene jumps to Keita, wearing an metal and improved armor than his last one and wearing a hood to cover his face and identity. He also had a bionic arm.

"Alright Superior, you need keep a low profile and get to the control system of World Seed."

"Yes, Oberon." said Keita.

The scene jumps to Kirito and his friends first encounter the black hooded figure.

"Who are you?!" yelled Kirito pointing his sword to the mysterious man.

"I'm your worst nightmare" said Keita.

The scene jumps to during the two's fight and ends when Kirito cuts the hood off of Keita. Kirito drew his sword to point at the figure. Keita, for the first time in 2 years, looked back at Kirito. Kirito gasped and his eyes widened with terror. He dropped his sword to the ground and said

"K-K-Keita?!"

"...We meet again, ..Beater"

The scene jumps to Kirito with his hand in his face. Asuna was next to him, holding him.

**_I-I didn't mean to hurt you. I just wanted all of you to go back. I was a failure._**

The scene jumps to Kazuto sitting next to his aunt, Midori.

"I'm not the son you wanted me to be, Aunt Midori." said Kazuto.

"Kazuto." said Midori very worriedly and upset.

The scene jumps to Keita grabbing Kirito by his neck.

"Why are you still alive?" said Keita

"B-Because I had something worth living for." said Kirito in deep voice.

The scene jumps to Sugou, Alexander, Keita and his new "army" ready to battle Kirito and all of his friends.

"All hail Oberon." said Sugou to his army.

"ALL HAIL OBERON!" said the entire army.

**_Now I might lose all of my friends and family. All because of a lie. I will also lose one thing...my will to live._**

The final scene is Kirito, with his uniform damaged and ripped, fighting Keita with two swords.

"This ends once and for all, Traitor!" said Keita.

Sword Art Online: Old Friend to New Enemy

_The past is the past. We can't change that._


	5. Chapter 5: Inside ALO

**Chapter 5: Inside ALO**

"Link Start!" was the words Kazuto used to access the World Seed. Once he got there, he saw his little angel, Yui.

"Papa, you're back!" said Yui as she hugged her father.

"Hi Yui, you want to go play?" asked Kazuto.

"Yes Yes!" said Yui while jumping up and down.

They played catch together out in the field next to their home.

"Well, it seems I got here late." Kazuto turned around to see who said that, and it was Asuna's voice.

"Mama, you're here!" Yui said running to hug her mother.

"It's okay Asuna. Me and Yui were just playing catch." said Kazuto.

"Yeah, but sorry. Mother wanted me to finish chores." said Asuna.

"Asuna's mother is really strict." Kazuto said in his thought.

"C'mon, let's get a bite to eat."

"Okay!" said Yui

**At The Restaurant: **

Kirito, Asuna, and Yui both ordered tea and sandwiches. Of course, Yui's was more spicy.

"Mmm...yummy!" Yui said as she took a bite at her sandwich.

"Man, she really has guts." said Kirito.

"Yui, you really do love spicy food do you?" asked Asuna.

"Yup! I sure do!" said Yui.

They both finished their food and headed home to get Yui to bed.

"Alright Yui, it's time for bed." said Kirito.

"You'll be back tomorrow, right Papa and Mama?" asked Yui.

"Of course, Yui." both said Kirito and Asuna

"Yay!" Yui yelled in excitement.

They both tucked Yui in bed and watched her closed her eyes and slept.

"Sweet dreams, Yui." said Kirito as he and Asuna left Yui's room.

"I'll see you in school, alright Asuna?" asked Kirito.

"Alright, Kirito-kun."

They both kissed goodbye and logged off.

**In the real world:**

Kazuto opened his eyes, removed his NerveGear, and went back to bed to sleep. Thus ends another day for the black swordsman.

**In Sugou's and Alexander's Hideout:**

The fugitive looked in his computer screen, seeing his new companion training by swinging his sword and defeating monsters from SAO.

"Are you sure he'll make it tomorrow?" asked Alexander.

"I have trust in the boy. Besides I always have a back up plans." responded Sugou.

"Right. Man, he's been training since morning. He's becoming more powerful than his SAO avatar." said Alexander.

"Yes. He'll make the enemy for Kirito." said Sugou.

Keita, or Superior, was attacking monsters from SAO and learning new moves. He was training all day, but it will be worth it, he thought.

"Superior." Keita looked up and saw Sugou's holographic form.

"Your training is in progress, but I think its time for the ultimate test. You will enter the World Seed tomorrow, go in unseen and receive the data of it in its control system. Is that clear?"

Keita kneeled down. "Yes, master Oberon."

Sugou then grinned evilly. "Excellent."

**Okay, Okay! So this wasn't long and it took time to be published. But school is over, so this story will receive more chapters. Trust me. Also don't forget to review, favorite, and follow! See you in Chapter 6! **


	6. Chapter 6: Keita's First Mission Part 1

**Chapter 6: Keita's First Misson: Part 1**

**In Floor 1: West Field:**

In the fields of grass and the surroundings of Frenzy Boars, there was a shining light that appeared for more than four seconds. After the light vanished, there was but a guy. A guy as known as a captive of the SAO incident named Keita. He eventually committed suicide over the loss of his dearest friends, because of one person who he'd thought was a good friend to him.

He now understands that he was wrong.

"You're a beater! You had no right to be with us!" said the words of Keita in his thoughts. He remembered saying those words in front of him.

His appearance has changed. He now wears a darker red uniform with black thin pants. He also wears a hood to make his face non noticeable. He also wears boots that matched his darker self. He was ready.

"2 years...2 years it took for the game to be cleared." said Keita.

"Well, well. Everything has changed. Aincrad is now a floating castle with new areas. I would stay and enjoy the sights, but I can't because one traitor lied to me...that caused my friends to die! I thought of you as a superior! Well not anymore...This time the Beater will face the true Superior."

Keita than began his mission by walking to grass. He than heard his master's voice.

"Superior...remember, find the control system and if anyone stops you, don't hesitate to use violence." said Sugou.

"You didn't have to tell me twice." said Keita. He than walked into the front gates, which leads to Starting City.

**At Floor 22:**

Kirito, Asuna, Yui, and the others were having a conversation.

"So, what quests do we have in mind?" asked Kirito.

"I got nothing, man." said Klein.

"As always...Agil?" Kirito responded.

"Me too." Agil said.

Hmm...guess we'll just talk until one comes in mind." said Asuna.

**Floor 1: Starting City:**

Recon was buying new materials for his equipment. He then began searching elsewhere.

Keita noticed this.

He looked at his tracking device Sugou programmed for him to locate the system control. It is saying that it is in Floor 1...but which part of it?

Keita then began to walk slowly to not make the green Sylph make notice of him.

He began crouching and seeing anything that might blow his cover. There was nothing. He began walking a little faster...and stopped. As he looked at his direction, he saw a huge person with red hair and pointy ears.

"Hello there. I haven't seen you before. Who are you?" said Eugene.

"My name is classified. I have no time to chitchat." said Keita. As he began to walk beside him, Eugene just blocked his path.

"I asked your name and your going to tell me."

"Move. Aside."

"Or what?" asked Eugene.

"Or this!" yelled Keita as he took out his sword and sliced Eugene's chest which left him defenseless and dropped to the ground.

This caught attention to Recon. He quickly ran out of there and messaged Leafa this.

**In Floor 22:**

The gang were talking then Leafa was sent a message by Recon.

"Huh? Recon sent me a message." said Leafa.

"Is it a love confession?" teased Kirito.

"Shut up, Onii-Chan!" said Leafa while blushing.

Leafa then opened the message and read it out loud for everyone to hear.

"Leafa! Please bring the others and you to Floor 1: Starting City! There's an intruder!"

"An intruder?" asked Liz.

"We better go take a look." said Kirito, as everyone nodded in agreement.

**Floor 1: Starting City:**

Keita was still searching for the System control, but couldn't find it.

He then came across the green Sylph point his sword at him.

"Who are you?!" yelled Recon.

"My name is no concern of you. If you want your items to be untouched, then walk away." Keita instructed the green Sylph.

"Just tell me who the hell you are and get of here!"

"Okay, you asked of it!" Keita said as he swung his sword. Thankfully Recon moved out of the way as he swung his sword, but Recon tripped and fell to the ground

"Stop playing around an fight like a man!" Keita was about to finish him, but was stopped by another Sylph.

"Leave him alone!" said Lyfa.

Keita looked to whose voice was that, and found a group of people with weapons in their hands. He only focused on the black haired Spriggan. He knew that black coat anywhere. He is Kirito.

"Who are you?!" Kirito said as he pointed his sword to the intruder.

"...I'm your worst nightmare." Keita said in a voice deep.

"T-That voice...no, it couldn't be." Kirito said in his thoughts.

Keita swung his sword to Kirito, which Kirito blocked his attack with his sword.

They kept attacking and blocking each other's attacks. Until Keita decided to increase his chance to attack him by swinging his sword using a move he used during training, which killed monsters in a second.

Kirito noticed his attack, and he used his skill to move quick to avoid his attack, and used his sword to slice Keita's arm off.

Keita screamed in pain, holding his shoulder where he couldn't feel his arm no more. He collapsed and the gang pointed their weapons to make sure he doesn't escape.

"Tell me! Who are you and how did you get here?!" yelled Kirito.

"...Teleport: Checkpoint." Keita said, still in pain. Which caused him to teleport back to the program world.

"Recon, you alright?" Kirito asked him as he helped him up.

"Yeah, thank you, Kirito." Recon said.

Kirito them rushed to Eugene who was having trouble standing up.

"Who was that guy and how did he attack me, even in the safe zone?" asked Eugene.

"I-I don't know." said Kirito. "T-T-That voice...no, that's not possible." Kirito said I'm his thoughts.

**Inside the program:**

Keita was laying down in a table, still breathless from the battle.

"Hmm...perhaps I was too rushed. Your training is still in progress." said Sugou.

"F-Forgive me master Oberon. I have failed you." said Keita still in pain.

"Nonsense, I failed myself. You just need some helpful equipment." said Sugou as he typed in the keyboard. Suddenly, Keita felt something below his shoulder. He looked down, and saw a bionic arm. He moved his arm and his fingers. Both worked.

"Let us begin your training again and tomorrow, you will return there, more powerful." said Sugou.

"Anything that'll bring Kirito down, once and for all." said Keita.

**Okay! This was little longer, but also took long to post. I'm sorry! Don't worry, I'm not abandoning this fanfic. Just give me more time, you'll see. Don't forget to leave a comment on this chapter. See you next chapter! **


	7. Chapter 7: Keita's First Mission Part 2

_**Chapter 7: Keita's First Mission Part 2**_

**Floor 1: West Fields:**

Again, we see a bright flash of light shining down on the fields. There stood Keita, with his new bionic arm.

"I will not fail again." said Keita, resuming his mission, to find the control system.

**Floor 22:**

Kirito laid down in the grass looking at the clear sky. He was still thinking about yesterday's attack. Just when he was about to take a nap, he heard his name.

"Kirito." The voice who called his name was a Cait Sith, not Silica's.

Kirito looked up and said,

"Sinon. Where you've been?"

"I've been taking a little break from Virtual gaming to focus on my studies. Now I'm doing alright to come back. Is something wrong?" asked Sinon.

"...yesterday, there was an intruder."

"An intruder? Who?"

"I-I don't know, but I think I know who's responsible for sending him...Sugou."

"Who?"

"Right, I didn't tell you about him. He's a lunatic who almost controlled the people who didn't get out of SAO when it was cleared. He left Asuna in a cage, locked her up, but I rescued her and finished Sugou. He was arrested, but days ago he's escaped."

"Oh...well, I'm sure the police will find him." Sinon responded.

"Yeah, I hope. I'm just going to lay down and think for awhile."

"Alright."

Sinon left Kirito, and headed with the others. Kirito closed his eyes and began thinking in his thoughts.

...

"You're a beater! You had no right to be with us!"

Kirito opened his eyes and gasped. He hasn't heard that voice in 3 years.

"..."

Kirito just laid there, not moving. Not talking. Nothing.

Then suddenly...

"Kirito-Kun!"

Kirito opened his eyes again, stood up and looked at Asuna.

"He's back!" She yelled.

**Floor 1: Starting City:**

Keita's tracking software signaled the control system close by. He was near the place where Akihiko Kayaba announced the real reason for the creation of Sword Art Online. Keita somehow doesn't remember him listening Kayaba. He then realized he doesn't actually remember a lot. He was now concerned of that knowledge.

"Hey!" a voice shouted.

Keita looked behind, and saw the black swordsman once again.

"So you decided to come back for a rematch?!" yelled Kirito.

"..." Keita just stood still.

"I know you're working for Sugou. No one would attack my friends like that." Kirito stated.

Keita drew his sword, and the two began to fight.

Keita was able to block Kirito's attacks, thanks to his training. They kept at it.

Kirito also saw the intruder's bionic arm in his right, where Kirito sliced the intruder's original arm in their last meeting.

Asuna, Yui, Leafa, Liz, Silica, Sinon, Klien, and Agil hurried they're way to Starting City to help Kirito. They stopped when they saw the two still fighting.

Keita then decided to jump and hopefully slice Kirito, but Kirito noticed this. Kirito then, jumped as well and kicked him in the stomach. As he did, he swung his sword, which was aimed at the back of Keita's hood.

Keita fell to the ground, and rolled. He was facing the other direction. Facing Kirito's friends.

The gang had their weapons ready, swords pointed and arrows.

Keita's hood was gone his face was now visible.

The gang studied his face, never seen him before in their lives.

Kirito pointed his sword to the intruder.

With his face now visible, Keita now wants to see the Beater...face to face.

...

Keita turned around...looking at Kirito. He sees his face. Not the exact face from SAO, but had comparison.

Kirito gasped.

He couldn't believe his eyes.

His eyes were widen.

"K-K-Keita?!" Kirito yelled frightened.

The gang was shocked to know that Kirito knows him.

...

"We meet again...Beater."

**_Next Time: A Shocking Reunion!_**

**Okay...I have no excuse for this short chapter. I do apologize, since school started. But, the two friends meet a last! Or should I say new Enemies? Stay Tuned for Chapter 8!**

**Also Luigi and Daisy: The True Love Story is ON HOLD. Please understand that story was my attempt on making fanfics. See you guys on Chapter 8!**


	8. Chapter 8: A Shocking Reunion!

**Chapter 8: A Shocking Reunion!**

**April 20th, 2023**:

"Hey Kirito!

Kirito looked back to see his guild leader, Keita.

"What's up, Keita?" asked Kirito.

"I just wanted to thank you for helping us defeat those monsters." said Keita.

It's no problem, Keita. We're partners, we help each other. Kirito said while smiling.

"Right, just thanks so much. Someday, I'll repay you for all you've done. Now c'mon, let's get the rest and grab a bite to eat."

"Sure thing, buddy."

...

**April, 2026**:

...What the hell?!

Am I seeing stuff?

This can't be real!

"Keita?...Is that really you?" asked Kirito.

"Yes, Kirito. It's me. So, you here to kill me like you killed my friends?" Keita scolded.

"W-What?! Killed?" Just as Kirito finished his question, Keita sprinted towards Kirito and punched him with his bionic arm.

Kirito fell back from the sudden fist on his cheek. The gang gasped and aimed their weapons to Keita.

Kirito stood up and said,

"Keita."

"You knew this was coming, Beater!"

He raised his bionic arm and closed his fingers to make a fist. Kirito moved out of the punch and said,

"K-Keita! Wait! Listen to me! I didn't kill them!" Kirito yelled.

Keita then tried again to knock him out, but failed.

"I told you! We were in a trap room! I tried so hard to defend them, I swear!" yelled Kirito.

"Shut Up!" yelled Keita as he successfully punched a Kirito in the face causing him to fall to the ground.

"This never would've happened if you haven't betrayed us like you did with everyone, you Beater! You lied to us! You the reason their dead! I knew you were a traitor to those people in Floor 1." Keita added.

Keita kicked him hard, that Kirito felt a great amount of pain in his torso.

"Keita..please. What...about..Sachi?" Kirito tried to reason with him.

"What about her?! She's dead! Because of you!"

"Hey!" Keita looked behind him and saw Kirito's friends with a great amount of anger of anger in their faces.

"Your the Beater's friends? That is a surprise." Keita said.

"You better stop hitting him, or I'll start hitting you back. Hard. And painful." Leafa said in anger.

"Superior. This is Oberon. Abort the mission, there's too many witnesses." Keita heard in his earpiece.

Keita looked at Kirito and said,

"Next time we meet, you'll see more of my anger that I'll give to you." Keita then teleported back to the Checkpoint location.

Kirito just stood there with his tears beginning to form.

"Kirito-Kun." Said Asuna.

Kirito then opened his menu and pressed the log out button.

"Kirito-Kun wait!" Asuna tried to stop him, but he already was logged out.

In the real world:

Kazuto opened his eyes stared at the wall for a while then began weeping, then crying. Suguha was about to check up on him after logging out herself, but heard sobbing in her brother's room and decided to give him some time alone.

"Suguha?" Suguha looked up and saw her mother in the living room.

"What's going on? Is something wrong with Kazuto?" asked Midori.

"Mom, Onii-Chan just needs some time to himself he's not felling well."

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

Kazuto sobbed as his tears were pouring down on his cheeks.

"Sachi, why? Why did it have to come to this? What do I do?"

_"What do I do?"_

**I am incredibly sorry for the wait. I told you I'm not abandoning this story and I know this wasn't long either, so to make up for that, I posted a brand new SAO fanfic call, "The True Future" so be sure to check that out!. I'm also working on other SAO fanfics. Also there's a poll in my page, be sure to vote on what Kirito should do in the next chapter! See you next time! **


End file.
